Kadrin Arctus
|birth= 2140 CE |death= |rank= *Lieutenant Commander (Formerly) *Council Spectre (Formerly) |class= |species= |gender= Male |height= 6' 5'' |weight= |weapons=* * (Various mods equipped) |equipment= Omni-tool |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= Blue |skin= Brown |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Turian Navy (Formerly) * (Formerly) }} Kadrin Arctus is a former Major of the turian military and a Council Spectre. He served in the military for ten years and became very respected among his fellow soldiers and officers, and he was recommended to the Citadel Council by his superiors to become a member of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. After intense screening and evaluation, Kadrin was inducted into the ranks of the Spectres, where he quickly became a proud and successful member until he was framed of committing a false crime by another operative. Kadrin was arrested, charged with numerous punishments, and immediately stripped of his position from the Spectres. After spending time behind bars, he escaped from prison and fled to the Terminus Systems. Biography Early Life Kadrin was born to a high-class family on Palaven in the year of 2140. His parents served important and highly respected positions. Narath, his father, was a decorated turian Navy admiral, and his mother, Asha, was an advisor to Palaven's primarch. The majority of Kadrin's childhood years were spent on military ships or at his family's grand estate. Due to his parents' frequent job-related absences, Kadrin was somewhat self-raised. His relationship with his parents was strained and insubstantial at best; however, he was inspired by his father to join the turian military. When he wasn't in school, Kadrin was enrolled in numerous hand-to-hand combat and endurance training classes to keep himself busy and prepare for his future. Military Enlistment On the date of his fifteenth birthday, Kadrin was accepted into the turian Marine Corps, where he trained in boot camp and displayed high potential to his superior trainers and officers. Kadrin was enlisted as a Private and assigned to the highly decorated Seventh Platoon. Eager to prove his worth to his commanding officer and the rest of his team, Kadrin showed exceptional discipline and devotion to every task he was faced with. Kadrin's first taste of true combat was experienced in 2156, not long after his acceptance into the Seventh Platoon. He, and a team of six more Seventh Platoon soldiers, was dispatched onto the turian colony of Carthaan to infiltrate and recapture a major eezo refinery controlled by a group of turian insurgents and batarian soldiers. Deployed via shuttle from the stealth vessel Avalon, Kadrin and his team landed a few miles away from the outer perimeter of the facility to avoid being spotted. They progressed onward until they were within sniping range, at which point Kadrin began shot down three insurgents in guard towers with his M-92 Mantis. Now able to move in closer, Kadrin was tasked with killing the insurgents in the southern boundary of the refinery to allow him and three other soldiers to infiltrate the compound from the rear. Once the job was done, Kadrin and the other men swiftly eliminated the majority of the turian presence. The other half of the team entered through the north and met up with Kadrin and the others after killing numerous batarians. Arriving at the heart of the facility, Kadrin discovered an underground bunker containing several insurgents and batarian soldiers. The batarians lashed out and began fighting after their weapons were confiscated by Kadrin's team. Kadrin quickly suppressed multiple batarians, thanks to his hand-to-hand combat lessons and boot camp training. Soon after, the batarian and turian in charge of the operation were taken for interrogation. The Carthaan Wars After taking the newly captured prisoners back to a nearby outpost in the solar system, Kadrin and the the Seventh learned the batarian and turian rebels' true intention, which was to liberate high-importance locations from Heirarchial control on Carthaan. After the interrogation was concluded, Kadrin and his team traveled back to Palaven, where they made preparations to be deployed back to Carthaan in order to secure upcoming target attack locations. A night before the mission began, Kadrin was congratulated on his success in their most recent mission by his commanding officer, a Palaven native named Kuren Noctus. Pleased by the respectable praise, Kadrin promised himself to get any mission done, at any cost, in order to become the best soldier he could be. More info soon Category:Turians Category:Former Soldiers Category:Spectres Category:Former Spectres